foundersfortunefandomcom-20200213-history
Resources
When your colonists land, you will notice an abundance of natural resources ready and waiting to be gathered and put to use. Some resources are less natural but no less valuable. Below is information on what uses these resources have and how to acquire them. Coins It's said that you have to spend money to make money, but in Founders' Fortune, you will first have to make money to begin spending it. Coins are used as currency for deals made with the Trader, for the creation of certain clothing, and for establishing a payday for colonists that require or wish for one. A colonist's payment is handled in their Possessions menu, and they may be paid in increments of 2, 5, 10, 20, 50, or 100 coins per in-game day. If the number of coins they are paid is green, it is a "big payday" and they will be happier. If it is white, they are satisfied. If it is red, they believe they deserve more and will be unhappy. Cooked Food Cooked food is more enjoyable for your colonists to eat, and as the game advances they will become unhappy if required to eat something not up to their standard. Cooked food requires some amount of one or more types of raw food and wood for fuel to cook with. Anyone can cook at a campfire (unlocked with the completion of Farming research), but a Level 1 Farmer is required to cook at a kitchen and a Level 3 Farmer is required to cook at a bakery. Each category of cooked food requires appropriate storage: the Shelf for Food from the Campfire, the Shelf for Food from the Kitchen, or the Shelf for Baked Food. Cotton Cotton can be found growing in the wild on gnarled shrubs. It is required for making beds, light sources, certain other furniture, and all manner of clothing. It is most effectively gathered by a Farmer. Crystals These glowing blue shards grow in small clusters around the island and they are most effectively gathered by a Miner or Scholar. Through careful study and examination at a Research Book Stand, they can reveal secrets both great and small, providing the colony with much-needed technologies. Doctors also require them as an alchemical component for healing potions. Healing Plants Healing Plants are vital to the health and well-being of your colonists. They appear as tall leafy stalks with red, oblong fruits. Both Cultivated and Wild Healing Plants are most effectively gathered by Farmers. Be aware that while Wild Healing Plants can be gathered immediately, utilizing them requires the Basic Medicine research to be unlocked and a Medicine Cabinet to be constructed. From the Medicine Cabinet, a doctor can craft Illness Medicine. If the Alchemy research is unlocked and a Potion Laboratory is constructed, a doctor may additionally utilize Healing Plants and Crystals to create Healing Potions. The Basic Medicine research also unlocks the construction of Soil for Cultivated Healing Plants. Iron Ore A naturally occurring metal that is required for certain mid- to late-game furniture and work stations and late-game tools and armor. It can be found in small clusters of rock with orange-colored protrustions. It can only be gathered by a Level 2 or higher Miner. Raw Food Raw food is any food that has not yet been prepared. Apples harvested from apple trees and crops harvested from Farming qualify as raw food. Be aware that even raw food requires storage (in the Basket For Raw Food) before it can be eaten. Scroll Scrolls are ancient parchments that detail hidden knowledge and secrets beyond that of even crystals. The locations and sources of scrolls are a jealously guarded secret themselves, and so only the wealthy have a hope of obtaining one. The Trader is one such person, but they will not part with them cheaply and even they are not able to ensure a constant supply. Scrolls, once obtained, can be used by a Level 2 or higher Scholar to conduct advanced research, provided one has a place to store them, such as a Research Scroll Stand. Stone A naturally occurring resource required for the strongest of walls and fortifications, middle-tier tools, various furniture, and several work stations. It is most effectively gathered by a Miner. Wood A naturally occurring resource that is used in almost every facet of life in the colony. Needed for everything from structures, furniture and tools to fuel for cooking food, wood is gathered from trees most effectively by a Forester. Thankfully, given time and space, trees will regrow, keeping wood in supply.Category:Resources